


Save The Otters

by Semi_problematic



Series: Domestic [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Being Lukas' husband came with a lot of jobs.





	Save The Otters

Being Lukas' husband came with a lot of jobs. No, not doing the laundry or cooking, but things that were expected from Philip. He had to be at every race and he had to know everyone's names. He didn't hate it, he loved it and he loved Lukas, but when he wa picturing his future it didn't involve picking out a new tux for every special event they went to. 

Tonight wasn't any different. Right now they were rushing around their newly unpacked three story house. Lukas made a large amount of money and he insisted that Philip should just stay home and relax and draw, but Philip couldn't disagree more. No matter how much Lukas made, Philip was going to work. Lukas wasn't going to be number one forever whether he liked to admit it or not. Plus, Philip may seem like the perfect husband at every event, but he was going to live the way he wanted to and he wasn't going to let his rich, handsome husband tell him what to do. No matter how much Philip loved him.

"What are we doing tonight?" Philip asked as he peeked into their walk in closet, sifting through the hangers they held all of his different suits and tuxes. 

Lukas stepped out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. "Otters. Tonight we're saving otters." He muttered as he dried his hair.

"Hm." Philip raised his eyebrows. "Didn't know they needed saving?" Philip muttered to himself as he pulled a hanger off of the rack. He turned around and held it in front of himself. It was a simple black blazer with a white button down shirt and black pants. "What do you think?"

Lukas leaned over and pecked his lips. "I think it's perfect. That ass could save the otters." He slapped Philips ass before walking to the bathroom once again, dropping the towel he used to dry his hair on the ground. 

"I know you're gonna pick that towel up and put it in the dirty laundry basket." Philip stated as he walked towards the bed and laid his suit out.

"Philip-"

"The basket is in the bathroom, there's no excuses." Philip muttered.

"Someone's on their period." Lukas glanced at Philip over his shoulder. "Am I stressing my wife out?"

"Lukas, you're wrong." Philip looked up at him and smiled. "If I was your wife I would've left by now."

Lukas' smile fell from his face. "Is something up? Like.. for real?"

Philip sighed, rubbing his temples. "No. I'm just stressed."

"About?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't go to therapy for five years over that shooting for you to say nothing." Lukas turned around completely. "We both know communication is key, in every relationship, romantic or not."

"I should send your therapist a fruit basket. She did wonders." Philip mumbled, looking down at his suit once more.

Lukas walked out of the bathroom and to Philip, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Is something going on?"

Philip shook his head. "I'm just always nervous about this stuff. I just.. don't want to mess up."

Lukas kissed his cheek. "You won't be able to mess up. My friends love you. So do my sponsors and my manager." He tickled Philips sides, grinning when Philip laughed. "Plus I invited Helen and Gabe."

"Of course you did." Philip turned around and kissed him. "Because you just wanna keep coming at me with surprises."

"They're my in laws. I should be freaked out." Lukas pecked his lips.

"Any more surprises?"

"Well, I was thinking about proposing." Lukas grinned.

"You already did that." Philip replied, his smile matching Lukas'. 

"Beat myself to it." He chuckled and pulled away before kissing his cheek again. "I love you super amazing handsome husband."

"Sweet talking won't get you anywhere." Philip blushed, pushing him away.

"What about kissing?"

"Go get dressed." Philip sighed. 

"What if I'm good tonight?" 

"If you stop asking I might."

Lukas pumped his fist in the air. "Hell yeah."

"We've been having sex for almost seven years and you still act like a teenage boy when I say yes." Philip shook his head. "I can't believe I married you."

"Me neither." Lukas grinned. "Maybe it's because I'm so hot."

"No."

"My motocross skills?"

"What skills?"

"Oh, that was cold."

Philip shook his head, laughing. "Go get dressed we have to leave in a half hour."

Lukas nodded. "Fine, fine, I'll get ready." 

Philip shook his head, smiling to himself. "Should I wear a tie or no tie?"

"No tie." Lukas called as he pulled his towel off.

Philip looked over at him, biting his lip. "Nice ass."

"Pervert." Lukas shot back, pulling on a new pair of boxers.

"Yeah, okay, I'm the perv." Philip mumbled, pulling off his own shirt. 

Lukas turned around and just looked at Philip. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Philip blushed. "Yeah.. but you should say it again."

"You're beautiful."

Philip could feel butterflies in his stomach. That was one of the best things with Lukas. No matter what they always felt young and in love. Things just got better for them. They had rough patches and they worked through it, only because they both wanted it to work out. Philip wasn't going to lie, either, starting therapy after Ryan was murdered was the hardest few months for both of them. They had to admit feelings they never wanted to acknowledge and then they had to talk about it. They had people swarming them about the murders, about Lukas getting shot, about Philip watching Ryan die, and about their relationship. 

Any hopes of being normal were lost within days of returning to their every day lives. For Lukas, so many things had changed between his dad and him that he barely even knew about. For Philip, his every day life was non existent, his mom was gone and now he had a whole new family. It was hard on both of them but they understood it. They understood each other. And that's when they started making their own normal. A normal full of calming each other down and late night phone calls and hiding out where no one else can fine them. A normal full of each other, because even after everything they been through, there was one normal thing. They still loved each other.

"Am not." Philip mumbled, tossing his shirt to the side. "Are you wearing a tie?"

"Yeah, according to Rose it makes my long torso not look as freaky."

"I agree." He snickered. He pulled his shirt off of the hanger, slipping it on and looking in the mirror. He tilted his head to the side. "Too wrinkly?"

"You'll have a jacket on. Doesn't matter." Lukas pulled on his socks, leaning against the counter. 

He nodded to himself and walked into the bathroom, pecking Lukas' lips as he stepped up to the counter. He grabbed the deodorant, putting it on before smiling at himself in the mirror.

"I like this shirt." He stated as he buttoned up his shirt. 

"I like it on you but it'd look better off you." Lukas kissed at his neck.

"Your flirting still hasn't improved." Philip teased. Once he was done buttoning his shirt up he turned to Lukas and ran his fingers through Lukas' hair, combing it down. "There. Now get dressed."

"Babeee-"

"No, Lukas, I know what you're doing. We can't skip and if we're late it'll look like we don't care about th- what are we saving again?"

"Otters."

"If we're late it'll look like we don't care about the otters." Philip combed his fingers through his own hair, sighing. "And otters are pretty cute."

"I wonder if there will be otters there."

"Probably not." 

"Yeah, you're right. These events suck."

"You're the one who agreed to going, Lukas." Philip muttered as he walked back towards their bed, pulling his sweat pants off before pulling his dress pants on. 

"God. You're so hot."

"Not the time, Lukas." Philip smirked; buttoning up and zipping his pants. "Hand me a belt."

"What are you gonna do? Spank me?"

"No. I'm gonna hang myself." Philip grinned. "No, I need it for my pants. Gimme."

"What's the magic word?"

"I'm gonna fight you."

"No, it was actually Lukas Waldenbeck is the best, but since I love you I'll give you the belt." Lukas pulled the belt off of the hook and handed it to Philip.

"You're an idiot." Philip mumbled as he tucked his shirt in, slipping his belt through the holes and clipping it together. He picked up his jacket last and pulled it on, looking at himself in the fill length mirror. "What shoes should I wear?"

"Heels."

"Bite me."

"Gladly." Lukas bit his lip.

Philip scoffed. "I'm just going to wear my black shoes. Otters won't care what shoes I have on."

"But Rose might shoe shame you."

"True." Philip stepped into their closet, getting down on his knees. He looked through his shoes, pushing away combat boots, tennis shoes, keds, and even a few worn out dress shoes. He found his new pair, still in the box and shining in the dim light coming from the lightbulb at the top of their closet. He stood up, keeping his box in his hands, and walked out.

He opened his mouth to speak but his words were lost in his mind when he saw Lukas. Lukas had pulled on his pants and his belt, but his shirt was hanging loose and unbuttoned against his torso and his tie was untied and around his neck. 

He turned and smiled at Philip. "Hey, baby. You find the shoes you want."

Philip looked Lukas up and down, biting his lip as hard as he could without hurting himself. "Yeah." 

Lukas nodded. "That's good." He started buttoning up his shirt, humming to himself. "Did you know we're at competition for cutest couple?"

"How?" Philip asked, slipping one of his shoes on.

"Rose and Emily just got married. Tonight's going to be the first big event since the wedding."

"And we weren't invited?"

"Emily wanted it small so none of the homophobic fans would be able to get in."

"They aren't really fans if they're homophobic."

"Its fans of Ryan."

"That name is just cursed for us. Every Ryan we ever meet will be an asshole."

"I'll take asshole of psycho killer." Lukas smiled, slipping the finale button through the hole. "Can you tie my tie?" 

Philip nodded. "I'm excited to see them. They must be so happy. I know we were." He started to tie Lukas' tie, turning red when he felt his eyes on him.

"I get happier every day."

Philip finished tying Lukas' tie. He grabbed a hold of it and pulled Lukas' down, kissing him. "You're sweet."

Lukas smiled. "I know." He pecked his lips before grabbing his jacket off of the bed and slipping it on. "Are you ready to go save the otters?"

Philip took Lukas' hand and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
